Pokemon Ranger Guardian signsThe Heroine of Life
by Lilah Anderson
Summary: it starts out with a girl and her friend patroling the skies but what if something went wrong? what if the pokemon pinchers weren't the bad guys? what if her and her partner got to eachother sooner? rated T for minor lanuage, viloence, and character death


Pokemon Ranger- Guardian signs

It was beautiful. Puffy white clouds swirled in miraculous patterns across the brilliant afternoon sky. The sun was just beginning to go down, leaving small streaks of purple, orange, and red, striking across it's amazing baby blue color. The wind blew at just right the right speed and amount. She loved the way the summer air filled her with relief. That was probably the only good thing about this mission. Professor Hastings was always like that…always unfair and…well…hasty, at times.

She had learned to accept that. She was a fairly tall girl, with very pale skin. She was a skinny hour-glass shape, with long, lanky legs and a naturally good looking composure. Her hair was all the way down to her feet. Normally it was straight and silky, much like a curtain. Yet when she was on ranger missions, it was put in to a high (Still un-naturally long) pony tail, which flew wildly in several directions, almost like fire. Her look was pulled together by a pair of flashy amber eyes, as wide as moons. Her name suited her well. Delilah…

She was a rather busy girl, being Sinnoh league champion, a rank A pyscic (A person with the ability to move things without touching them, speak things without speaking, and hear things that aren't said), an aura guardian (when she was lucky), a ranger, and a friend who traveled with a group of 45 other people…at once! Maybe this mission wasn't such a bad thing…

She looked toward the ground, from her position on her staraptor and flipped on the styler. "This is ranger 4 reporting-" Delilah stated clearly. "So far…no signs of the enemy…incase of emergency, I'll need ranger 12 for back up. Over."

"Loud and clear miss Crozon, ranger 12 is already on his way! I'll let him know you eagerly await his arrival. Over" Another girl replied back. She and Delilah worked side by side since going to the ranger school. Her name was Operator Rythimi.

"Thanks Rythimi! Ranger 4 over and out!" With that, Delilah disconnected her styler and sighed, whipping some useless strands of hair from her face.

"Nothing fun EVER happens on patrol missions…absolutely noth-"

She was cut off when a strikingly fast red line swooped past her, sending her hair flying back.

"Woah! What Was THAT!" She cried, leaning forward to get a closer look.

Flying directly in front of her was the legendary latias. Delilah had seen this legendary thousands of times, but was still shocked to see it at a time like this. (An/: Delilah owns a mew and a shaymin…don't judge plz)

The two more streaks flew past her, shooting large spheres of light at it. These streaks weren't Pokemon. Delilah knew that much. They were what she'd been searching for.

Forget what she said…things DO happen on missions.

Delilah tightened her legs around the staraptor, leaning forward. "Let's go pal, we've got some goons to catch!" Her and staraptor swooped faster, gaining on latias and her two targets. She couldn't help but wonder…_where's ranger 12?_

"Hey nimrods!" She cried "Pick on someone of your own species!"

The two green streaks had slowed down a bit and turned around revealing two boys, each dressed in green jumpsuits, floating on hover craft-like scooters.

Delilah stood, hands on her hips in a taunting position, she flipped her hair back casually, seeming unaffected by the turbulence staraptor was picking up. One of the boy's faces paled, seeming to notice her identity instantaneously and began to stammer.

"J-jace…that's Delilah R. Crozon! LCS (League champion Sinnoh) She's not messing around!"

"Yeah? Well let's just see how much spunk you have after this attack! Let's go Pidgey! Destroy her!" The other, known as Jace, cackled concededly.

Delilah's expression started out blank. Her eyes glazed over with a look of "Are-you -serious?" Then, moments later, she grasped her sides in laughter. "Pidgey? Oh come ON! Your gonna challenge ME with them? Why do I even BOTHER!" None the less, she got into a battle position, styler pointed forward. "Let me show you just how brightly I can Shine!"

Jace released a flock of pidgey on her, but Delilah captured all of them in under 15 seconds. She whipped her hair back again, and smiled slyly. Jace was in utter shock.

"You right Pri…She's REALLY good…"

Delilah wasn't listening. She was too focused on latias, who was now speeding up, on a hasty retreat.

The Pincher known as Pri snarled. "Great! Just freakin' GREAT! Our target's gone! You just had to go with the Pidgey…didn't you Jace!"

"Oh shut the hell up Pri…You weren't coming up with anything better!"

"As a matter of fact I WAS!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Delilah giggled at their bickering, as she hit the distress signal on her styler. "This is Ranger 4! I'm in hot pursuit of a Pincher duo, equipped with plasma cannons and a mysterious machine, much like the old miniremo-unit. I need back up. Ranger 12, do you copy?…Over."

It took Delilah a moment to notice that the styler was barely working. There was a tear in it's commute coordinate speaker system. It could easily shut down if any further damages were made. The information already sounded fuzzy. "Att-attention ran-rang-ger 4, s-syst-te-tem shu-t dow-n-n on v-e-rge zzz conf-figura-zzzzzzzzzz ob-b-blivia mission zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz nearest I zzzz land un-n-inha-b-bit-ted …" She gave up on decodion the styler and turned to her flaring opponents.

"You witch!" Jace cried. "You freed our target!" He slammed his fists against the hovercraft, sending a ball of light, which Delilah soon recognized as plasma.

"Ack! Staraptor! Pull up!" She screamed, yet it was too slow. The sphere exploded against her legs, burning them until they were black with it's painful green substance. She felt the chemicals penetrating her skin. Unless she found an antidote, she'd be horrifically poisoned. She groaned weakly, clutching tightly onto staraptor, as she fell to her knees.

"You've…made a_-(*cough) _huge mistake!"

"I believe…" Said a confident voice. "That you…have made the mistake…"

She looked up weakly to see another Pincher dressed all in red, riding on a red hover-scooter thingy. He had blonde hair with a bright red streak and un-naturally red eyes.

He winked aiming his own plasma cannon dead on toward her. Delilah felt the poisonous chemicals crawling deeper within her skin. She had to face it…she was done. But she remained calm.

"Fine…" She chuckled hoarsely. "Finish me _(*cough) _off…but Ranger 12 will destroy you…m-mark my words…"

"Heh…let's see em' try…"

And as if on cue, a boy swooped in on a charizard, looking beaten up quite badly, with wounds all over. He still looked as strong as ever.

"Sorry for the hold up Partner!" He said cooly slicking back his spiky, black hair. He was some what taller than Delilah, with aqua colored eyes. His skin was also a light pale. His name suited his eyes. Blue…

His eyes narrowed in concern as he edged closer to her. "Delilah…you look horrific…"

Blue was so busy worrying over his friend, he didn't notice the man in red, aiming his plasma cannon toward him. Luckily, Delilah caught this quickly. Thoughts raced through her mind like lightening, yet only one stood out. ("Save him!") She screamed "Blue!" And drove her staraptor in front of him, taking the canon on full blast. There was a sickening scream, as she began to plummet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Huh? What just…Delilah… Delilah?" Blue questioned.

The red guy smirked. "She's falling toward the ocean…She gave the ultimate sacrifice, and after that first hit, she won't last long! She'll be finished before she even hit's the water!"

Blue's face drained of color. "n-no….NO! DELILAH!"

"Don't move!" Pri barked. "You just may be that lucky charm we've needed! You coming with us!"

Blue sighed, and lowered his head. "Fine…it's not like I deserve anything else anyway…" A stray tear ran down his cheek. Delilah was gone…


End file.
